Hopeless but I learn to live with it
by CrazySpaz
Summary: Just let me tell my…mom.” Goten said kind of hesitant. Goten picked up his phone, dialed his mother’s number.
1. The small reunion

Dj: Gosh this sucks ass…..I have no fricken clue on what I'm about to write so yada yada crap la la la! There oh yeah, no stealin my shit….that means my characters and stuff like that! CRAP! My homework……ah well. Enjoy the Pro-…err….whatever the beginning there! Actually a preview of the story.  
  
------------------------------  
  
I can't believe this….that shit head screwed me over for some damn chocolate! Err….DAMN you! Damn you Vegetto! Said Skye looking down at the message he text to her on her sidekick.  
  
It read:  
  
Torn Soul: Heh………..hey Skye…..err….sorry If I kept you because I ain't   
  
Coming….Momo finally Came back with chocolate…Mmm….well yeah she came back   
  
With MY chocolate so….I decided to stay home with my Momo and the delicious chocolate soon to fill my tummy!   
  
I know you're pissed so feel free to kick my ass later when you see me cause right now   
  
I'm in heaven with Momo and chocolate. Oh yeah did I mention I'm so sorry and this   
  
Chocolate is from FRANCE man! Their chocolate is the shit! Heh…..did mention I'm   
  
Sorry? Well…Skye….hope ya have fun at Zero. Oh and I'm on Layne's sn cause she left it here.  
  
-Vegetto   
  
Damn straight I'm gunna kick yo ass! Maybe later tho. I wanna listen to my music.  
  
Said Skye to herself. Hey Bartender! She said. Erm…yes ma'am. He answered frightened. Get me a Skky Blue! She yelled. Coming right up ma'am. He answered back giving her, her drink after.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Dj: *doing her English homework*  
  
Vegetto: Ah….Dj umm….aren't ya gunna say anything?   
  
Dj: *twitches eye and says* No, because I'm gunna end up wasting my time and failing my favorite class.   
  
Vegetto: Then can I say it????  
  
Dj: *sighs* what part don't cha understand! I'm trying not to waste time so that means I don't care! But! Since your ass is being dumb I'm gunna kick your ass right now!  
  
*starts chasing Vegetto*  
  
Vegetto: Err…. Can't we settle this like the adults we are? * Said running the best he can to get away from Dj*  
  
Dj: *growls* DUMBASS! We aren't adults! We're just adolescents! *almost catching up to him*  
  
Vegetto: *running for his life….then all of a sudden…trips on a random object*  
  
Dj: * laughing evilly starts beating up Vegetto*  
  
*Soon fades away and now shows Momo*  
  
Momo: *mutters* Poor Vegetto…I'll bandage him up later…  
  
Momo: Oh umm….Hey sorry about that…Dj's kind of stressed….so I'm going to say whatever she normally says at the end and umm…well….do whatever say whatever….cause she won't seem to care at this rate *looks over where Dj and Vegetto is and sees that Vegetto is getting beat up badly.*and well Have a nice day!*smiles*  
  
…………………………………………………. 


	2. The intro to beatin him and snackin haha

Dj: Well what am I going to write? I don't know…Have fun..  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Stupid Vegetto." Said Skye irritated. Skye walked out of the club ready to pound anybody who said Hi.  
  
"Skye, long time no see eh." Said a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see an old friend, particularly Goten.  
  
"Goten!" She said walking towards him. "Nice to see ya, how's Pan holdin up?" She asked.   
  
"Uh…I don't know where she is." He said managing to say. "Where'd she go off to?" Asked Skye concerned. "I don't know how long she's been gone because I was assigned a mission somewhere before she left, so I didn't know that she ran away until I got back." He said not knowing what to say.  
  
"Hmm…that's a problem…say, why don't you come over to my house and maybe you can tell me about more of her disappearance, if you do know and your mission." Skye said.  
  
"That'd be great! Just let me tell my…mom." He said kind of hesitant. Goten picked up his phone, dialed his mother's number.   
  
Chichi's house  
  
"I'm coming, gosh, can't even sleep in peace." Chichi said getting off the couch, picking up the phone.  
  
Chichi: Hello?  
  
Goten: MOM! Hey I'm going to a friend's house right now so I'll be home late.  
  
Chichi: Goten?  
  
Goten: Yeah!  
  
Chichi: Oh okay honey, just don't be too late and who's this friend?  
  
Goten: 'member Skye?  
  
Chichi: Oh! That nice girl you and Pan hanged out with  
  
Goten: Guess you could say that  
  
Chichi: Never mind about not coming too late you can come home anytime! Just remember to bring me grandchildren the next day  
  
Goten: *blushing* Mom!   
  
Chichi: Bye Goten, have fun! Don't forget to bring me grandchildren  
  
Goten then hung up the phone and looked to Skye. Skye just laughed and said, " Cease to amuse me how much older you get you still tell your mom where your going." "I bet she was ecstatic."  
  
"You could say that." Said Goten  
  
"I could say that huh? Well let's get going, I want to get an early start on beating Vegetto up." Said Skye.  
  
Goten rolled his eyes and said, "What'd he do this time...wait let me guess...hmm...ate your food...nonono...stood you up!"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much for 3 hours." She replied.  
  
"Woo! I bet that's goin to be one hell of a beatin!" Said Goten.  
  
"I promise you it'll be worth it." She said smirking evilly.  
  
"You are so cruel," Said Goten.  
  
"Hah, you call that cruel, I like to call this my friend, torture, my favorite word," She said.  
  
"Haha, well let's get goin I don't want to be missin out on this, and hey can we stop at the store to buy some food? Ya know I don't like watching this without food, it just wouldn't be right." Said Goten. Skye just threw a light object at him. "Hey, I'm just hungry." He said pouting.   
  
"Haha, fine, but make it quick, I'm feelin the adrenaline pumping through my body already." She said.  
  
"Okay then, but uh…can you lend me some money, I kinda uh…spent it on uh…the all you can eat buffet, though I wouldn't say it's all you can eat, " Said Goten half sheepishly.  
  
"Haha, alright big guy, but I'm coming in with you." She said.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Dj….Indefinable-Child: Anyways what do you think? It's boring? And why Pan in here and who the hell isn't is Skye.  
  
Indefinable-Child: My dear readers, I wrote this without introducing Skye, just send me a review or email me to know why Goten and Pan Know her so well. I know this chapter is not all good, but they'll get better. 


	3. Flashback

Undefinable-Child:I gotta quit writing while i'm trying to do my homework. Geez...this is my last year in Hazel, and they give me ap classes. Whoop de doo, don't I fricken feel special...to get more homework. Man...I hope I make the VolleyBall Team. Anyways...I'm pretty busy this year cause of those teachers working me off my procrastinated ass. LOL. Heres the next chapter...I know I took a long time but, it seemed like no one was reading this fic, so I just decided to put it on delay...or something like that. Anyways when I got a review alert while checking my email to see if my teacher emailed me back, I got an email from so..I decided what tha hay? Why don't I write the next chapter, even if i don't know what the hell I wanna write...i'm so outta ideas by now...and this seems pretty long coming from the writer, so here it is. I hope you people will review. I mean even if its just one review....i'll try to make another chapter. well HERE WE GO!

While Skye was by Goten's side in the Grocery store, she pondered on why Pan dissapeared. She remembered the times in Junior high when Pan was in 7th and she in 8th, being her last year, Pan decided to do something special for Skye.

Flashback

"Wow, its my last year here! I can't believe it...i'm leaving this god forbidden ass of a school! Can I get a heo Yeah!" Skye said overjoyed. Pan rolled her eyes then said, "Isn't it Hallaluya? Or something?" "You know i'm not religious," replyed Skye. Pan then again rolled her eyes and mumbled incoherant words. "So...Sevie what chu gunna do without your Eighth Grade buddy beside you?" Asked Skye. "Its only one more year until i'm outta of this "God forbidden ass of a school"," replyed Pan, trying to mock Skye. "Psh, ye-ah, i'm sure,"said Skye. Pan looked at her confused and Skye just burst out laughing like the moron she was. "What the heo are you?" Asked Pan. Skye just kept on laughing, and fell to the ground rolling around. As people passed by the 13 and 14 year old, they stared at them as if they were wearing a big pink puffy dress and had a lamb by their side. "Ohhh-Kayyy, I'm gunna go now...so when you're done being high, I'll be at my house with Goten," said Pan walking away slowly. "Okay Okay I'm done," Panted Skye. "Yeah...I thought so, what did you take today? Pixie sticks?" Questioned Pan. "No, but I did lick a bowl of salt and sugar this morning...I thought the sugar would keep me up," said Skye walking along the sidewalk with Pan,

"Ohh-kayy, I get the sugar..but where did the salt come from?" Asked Pan, looking at Skye like she just had polka dots on her face. "I don't know," said Skye seriously. Pan then started to wonder how her 8th grade best friend had been placed into the highest level classes in the school. Pan and Skye soon neared the Son household and walked in. It being Skye's second home, she placed everything on the side of the door when she wallked in.

Gohan home early heard the door open and continued on reading his newspaper, knowing it was Pan and Skye. Pan and Skye went up to Pan's room and Skye plopped onto Pan's beanie chair and Pan plopped onto her bed, laying down her backpack on the side of the bed. "So, tomorrow is our last day...what do you want to do?" Asked Skye. "Wanna mess around with Trunks?" Suggested Pan with a mischievious glint in her eyes. "Nah...lets do something new...lets...dye Vegeta's hair!" Said Skye grinning. "Woah, you serious...you can do that?" Asked Pan excited. "Psh, Yea-Ah...i'm the master at that, I can handle anything he throws at me," said Skye. Pan started to laugh then said, "You can handle his big bang?" "Psh...no prob..it'll be more of a huge bang, after I get done with him." Said Skye. "So whats the color?" Asked Pan.

"Hot Pink, I'm thinkin the little Prince should match his Bad Man shirt, but only with a darker pink," said Skye still grinning. "You're evil," said Pan. She just grinned then said, "Do you wanna go to the lake?" Asked Skye. "Sure, I'll meet you there in 5, lemme grab you something." Replyed Pan, then at that Skye left to the lake and Pan grabbed her backpack then ran out her room to catch up with Skye.

Lake-

"Hey slowpoke," said Skye. "Sorry, Mum made cake so I ate 5 slices and brought 15 more slices for us," said Pan. "Thats cool," said Skye sitting on a rock looking at the Lake glistening in the sun. "Before I leave to high school, lemme do something, promise not to get mad at me ok?" said Skye. "Ok?" Pan said confused. Skye then took out a pocket knife and carved a S onto her right upper arm. "You do the same," said Skye. Pan did as she was told and carved a P onto Skye's upper right arm. "That way we're blood sisters," said Skye. Pan then nodded her head then said, "Here..I know you're going to America to go to High School so here, Take my bandana," said Pan handing Skyer her favorite orange Bandana from Goku.

"What? But...this is so important." said Skye. "So are you, thats why i'm giving it to you," said Pan. Skye accepted it, but before the could say anything else, Goten came out running calling for them to go back inside for dinner, so the two girls left the lake, not knowing that that day was the last they would spend time with eachother.

end of Flashback

Goten waved his hand in front of Skye and said, "Yoo hoo, anybody in there?" Skye snapped out of it and apologized for not payin attention. Goten chuckled then said, "i'm done lets go buy the food." And at that, they waited in line to get checkout then afterwards left to Skye's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Undefinable-Child: I was tryin to hurry up because I have other things to do so this is short and kinda sloppy, my hands are tired.


End file.
